Dust
by PixarStar99
Summary: *Re-post* To any other person I was just any other teenager. Find out what secrets lie in the shadows when Clary moves to Wellington, New Zealand. Adventure along the Long White Cloud while Clarrisa Morgenstern journeys to find herself in this unfair world. Welcome to the City Of Gales, sweetheart.


To tell you the truth I was excited, but at the same time I was petrified. I've lived in New York my whole life but now thanks to my work-a-holic Dad, I was moving across the Atlantic towards New Zealand. You see, my Father has a big fancy job being something really important and he got promoted to C.E.O and now Mum, Jonathon, and I were all being dragged along on the ride with him too.

All my friends were sad to see me go, and I was sad to, I had known them my whole life and now I'm leaving, I was leaving all that I knew behind me in the dust. So I wasn't really looking forward to this and I was sort of hoping that maybe it would just blow over and we'd forget that it ever happened. But it didn't. To make matters worse my ex-boyfriend moved to New Zealand last year because he got a scholarship at some prestigious school there, he never told me where, and I never asked. We didn't exactly end on the best of terms, but this was always nagging me at the back of my mind.

The moment our plane touched down on the long white cloud I was overwhelmed with how quiet the airport seemed, it seemed so… empty compared to the hustle and bustle of New York City. The drive to our new house was, well, _interesting_ to say the least. Looking out the window I saw kids playing in the streets, laughing and chucking all different types of balls towards each other. I smiled. It comforted me a little bit to know that hopefully, at least I would find some good friends here, and that maybe, just _maybe_, I might discover that I could be happy here.

When I got out of the car I glanced up at my new house. This was the only plus side to Dad having a really important job, we got an awesome house. Excited about exploring, I grabbed my carry-on bags and ran inside, wondering what useless things Dads' Company had installed. The house was very old fashioned on the inside. Old, yet very fancy looking in a modern way. Finally, after walking through the lounge, the kitchen, the dining room, I managed to find my room. Holy… Wow! This was well… amazing!

The wall facing out of the house was completely covered in glass. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, covered in silk green linen; two other walls were covered in bookshelves from the ceiling to the floor. But the wall that had a door that I used to get into the room had yet anotherdoor linked to it, it was identical, I sighed. I was most definitely going to mix that up_ a lot._ I opened the door and gasped what I saw an amazing sight for any girl: an adjoining bathroom.

The bathroom was amazing, with cool red tiles and crisp white walls. A spa bath was set in green-stone, with glass steps leading up into it. A large basin sat atop a grey granite countertop with a sink head ready to pour water into the glass bowl. A glass shower with red tiling sat proudly next to the spa bath. I stood in amazement, without uttering a word. I amazed at the beauty of it, _ooh_ing and _ah_ing at every new thing I found. I took one last look and laughed at myself. I was such a girl. But then again that was sort of a known fact, _unless….._my parents have something to tell me…..

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom I chucked my suit-case on my bed, grabbed my iPhone and walked quickly out of the room, back to the kitchen to find a snack. As I strolled down the hallway I checked my phone for any notifications.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jonathon, siting at the breakfast bar reading through I tourist pamphlet of the city of gales, yet again, I sighed, slumping onto the black couch.

"Hey Jon" I said sadly.

"Oh, hey Clare" he said sounding surprised "I didn't hear you come in"

"Yeah…well is there anything interesting in the pantry or is it all kiwi-fied?"

He laughed, "I dunno, you'll have to look" _Dang it_… I thought, why can't it just pop out of thin air… aw man now I have to get up to inspect the food source. I got up slowly clambered out off the couch and walked around towards the breakfast bar but stopped short looking out the big glass doors, I gasped. We have a backyard. It is green. I've never had a backyard before. I walked slowly toward the glass ranch sliders. I pulled lightly on the sliding glass door, and breathed in the fresh morning air. I stared out at the scene in front of me, there was a green field right in front of the door and surrounding the perimeter were rows and rows of different coloured roses. I stepped out onto the deck taking in my unfamiliar surroundings.

A strong arm was suddenly placed around my shoulders. A loud squeak escaped my mouth in surprise, and I turned my head sharply. It was my brother. "Jerk" I said loudly. He smiled.

"Hi to you to" I glared at him.

"Hey! I have a surprise to show you" he said happily.

I looked at him with wide eyes "Uh Oh! Should I be worried about this surprise of yours?"

He stared at me for a moment, his onyx eyes twinkling with mischief. He then replied; "Well I wouldn't be lil' sis because technically I didn't make this surprise."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the very edge of the field. Where there was a tall wooden fence there surrounding a rather large area, there was also a polished gate. "Wow! What a lovely gate!" I said, sarcasm dripping heavily in my voice.

"Hey! I would have thought you of all people know _not_ to judge a book by its cover" he said matter of factly, glancing at me with disappointment as he fiddled with the latch to open the gate.

"Fine, fine" I muttered under my breath. "I can't believe i agreed-" I lost my train of thought when I was hit with the sight in front of me "_Whoa!_ _Awesome_! A pool! Omg! Best surprise of this place yet!" I said my voice ranging in volume from low to high.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it" he said rather mischievously. I had no time to react to his words, because in seconds he had scooped me up wedding style and went rushing towards the pool. I barely had time to scream because it was muffled by cold water flowing rapidly into my lungs. I swam hurriedly to the surface, gasping for air, coughing out the water I had taken in. When I had caught my breath, I glared harshly at my brother who was grinning like a maniac "All right fine. You had your fun, now please, can you help me up?!" I said loudly, getting annoyed.

The glint in his eyes shining brightly. "I don't know how you didn't see that one coming you kne-"

"YOU JERK I HAD MY PHONE ON ME! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO CALL PEOPLE?! EUGH JUST HELP ME OUT ITS COLD." Without thinking about it he held out his hand towards me to help me out of the freezing pool, but being the sweet person I am, I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the pool, he yelped. When he re-surfaced, I smiled evilly at him, "I don't know how you didn't see that one coming" I mocked him looking at his face smugly. He glared, I laughed, yet he still glared, finally another voice broke the silence.

"What are you two doing" a voice shouted from the house, it was dad. Jonathan continued to glare at me, so I glared back.

We heard foot-steps approaching us. Dad walked into the fenced area, when he saw the sight of us his angry glare turned into an amused one "Ah well pretend I didn't ask, enjoy your sibling bonding time children" he said turning to leave, but turned back around to add something "but I would appreciate it if you got out of this lovely pool and stop glaring at each other, you still have school tomorrow, and we need find your uniforms from out of the boxes, so come on" he said extending his arm.

"Fine! I'm getting out! But do we seriously have to go to school so soon; I mean we only just got here!" I yelled annoyed, I grabbed his arm angrily "yes, you do, your mother wants you to settle in fast and quickly, she already feels bad about making you come here, don't make her feel any worse" by the time I finished his sentence he had helped Jon out of the pool.

Jon came over and leaned in to whisper in my ear "he is right you know" he pulled back quickly and started walking away, towards the house, leaving a trail of dripping water as he went. "Gosh, I hate it when your're right" I said more myself than anyone else. "Fine then, ah... When are the boxes going to arrive?" I said robotically to Dad.


End file.
